La segunda vida de Eclipse y Aurora
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, aun los asesinos más crueles y despiadados de toda Equestria. Convertidos en potrillos y puestos al cuidado de las Princesas, ¿podrán estos dos monstruos dejar que la magia de la amistad transforme sus podridos corazones?
1. Chapter 1

**Sombras del pasado (Parte 1)**

La Princesa Celestia entró a la gran biblioteca del palacio, en donde una potrilla unicornio de no más de cinco años de edad leía muy concentrada uno de los últimos tratados de Star Swirl. La Princesa sonrió enternecida y triste a la vez, pues sabía muy bien que por mucho que se viera como una niña... en realidad ella era la poni más cruel y despiadada que alguna vez haya nacido; responsable de múltiples masacres las cuales llevaron a los minotauros, grifos y búfalos hasta casi la extinción. Sin embargo el juez del Tartarus le dio una segunda oportunidad y en lugar de una eternidad de tormentos atrapó a ella y su igual de retorcido y cruel marido en una forma infantil hasta que se reformaran.

—Este... ¿te interrumpo? — Preguntó la Princesa caminando hacia la potrilla.

—No te preocupes, estaba a punto de terminar de todos modos — dijo la potrilla soltando un bostezo. — Después de todo es casi hora de la siesta para esta débil forma infantil. ¿Qué se te ofrece Celly?

Celestia sólo sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—He estado pensando mucho... y creo que es el momento que vayas a la escuela, al jardín de niños para ser más exactos. Será justo en mi escuela personal para unicornios superdotados... y alguien con tu poder seguramente encajará ahí y...

—Más te vale que sea una broma; pero aun así a mí no me da risa — dijo en tono amenazante la potrilla.

Celestia sólo sonrió con calidez. Sabía que la chiquilla seguía teniendo un poder monstruoso a pesar de su forma infantil; pero no se preocupaba por que ella le hiciera algo. Primero era una asesina despiadada pero jamás mataría a algún poni. Segundo...

—Vamos, todos los potros de tu edad deben comenzar por el jardín de niños — dijo Celestia con calma.

—Recuérdame eso cuando cumplas los cinco mil trescientos noventa y dos — respondió la potrilla con furia. — De todos modos, ¿qué esperas que haga ahí, Celly? Sé magia mucho más avanzada que ningún unicornio podría aprender jamás... incluso sé muchos hechizos que tú y tu hermana jamás se atreverían a aprender por mucho que yo esté aquí para enseñárselos.

Celestia se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerda lo que te dije cuando despertaste en tu nueva forma. A pesar que seas una yegua adulta es el deber de Luna y mío el educarte cual potrilla y enseñarte desde cero los valores de la paz, la amistad y la armonía que reinan ahora en Equestria. Debes acostumbrarte a que ya no estás en el Imperio y que ya no eres una general. De hecho, parte del trato para sacarte del Tartarus era que no debías de formar parte del ejército nunca más.

La potrilla no dijo nada, sólo rechinó los dientes.

—Además es en esta etapa del desarrollo en donde los pequeños ponis comienzan a formar vínculos de amistad, y la amistad de los pequeños es la más pura y hermosa que alguna vez tendrás; por muy poco que ésta dure.

Entonces la niña ladeó la cabeza. Visto desde ese punto, ya no sonaba tan malo.

—¿Hacer amistades en la escuela, dices? — Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. — Bueno, captaste mi atención Celly. Mi padre jamás me dejó hacer tal cosa, él quería formarme para convertirme en el arma más temible del ejército poni y aquí me tienes. Para él las amistades sólo serían un estorbo en mi aprendizaje de magia y combate.

Celestia sonrió aliviada.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

—No es que tenga demasiadas opciones — dijo ella comenzando a caminar fuera de la biblioteca, — pero es bueno que experimente eso; pues admito que siempre tuve curiosidad qué se sentía. Y en todo caso puedo tomarlo como una nueva misión para la General White Nightmare.

Siguió caminando, cuando fue inmovilizada por la magia de Celestia.

—¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó fastidiada mientras Celestia la elevaba para que se vieran frente a frente.

—Mamá, ya hablamos de esto. Para que esto funcione debemos dejar atrás el pasado, comenzando por ese horrible nombre.

La niña rodó los ojos.

—Anda, dime cómo te llamas ahora — animó Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Vete a fastidiar a otro.

—Mamá...

—Aurora — respondió sin muchas ganas la potrilla.

Celestia sonrió y la puso con cuidado sobre su lomo, en donde White Nightmare se acurrucó cómodamente.

—¿Sabes? Es humillante ser tratada así por mi propia hija...

—Tu otra opción es una eternidad de tormentos en el Tartarus, así que deja de quejarte — dijo Celestia con una risita. — Vamos, es hora de la siesta y seguramente Luna ya esté acostando a papá.

Ella sólo se dejó llevar, pues efectivamente era la hora de la siesta para su forma infantil... y contra todo pronóstico, ese aspecto era una de las pocas ventajas que le trajo ese trato. Le gustaba mucho el quedarse dormida en el lomo de su hija mayor, para luego despertarse cómodamente arropada en una gran cama junto a su marido, igualmente atrapado en el cuerpo de un potrillo.

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, en donde efectivamente Luna acababa de arropar a Dark Moon y él ya dormía plácidamente. Celestia intercambió una rápida sonrisa con su hermana y con su magia arropó a su madre junto a su padre; y entre sueños se abrazaron amorosamente. La escena era como una tierna imagen de postal; parecía mentira que esos niños en realidad fueran sus padres perdidos... y unos malditos sádicos sin corazón.

—Bueno, dejémoslos dormir — susurró Celestia a su hermana.

Luna asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando unos gemidos llamaron la atención de ambas hermanas. Se volvieron. Su madre se retorcía y lloraba; parecía que estaba sufriendo.

—Es una pesadilla — dijo Celestia preocupada. — Creo que es tu campo, ¿verdad hermana?

Sin decir nada Luna conjuró una puerta y desapareció tras ella. Era normal que todos los ponis tuvieran pesadillas, pero algo le decía que era de vital importancia el que viera ésta...

...

Ante Luna apareció la devastación. Se encontraba en el viejo territorio de Equestria, lo recordaba bien, pero éste se encontraba siendo atacado por dragones. Dragones de todas formas y tamaños que lanzaban poderosas llamaradas carbonizando a los pequeños ponis o simplemente destrozándolos con sus garras. Era un pobre pueblo que no estaba listo para tan brutal ataque... pero entonces un zumbido llamó la atención de los atacantes.

En el cielo cientos de pegasos con armaduras negras empujaban enormes nubes negras sobre los dragones... y saltaban sobre ellas. Luna apartó la mirada, pues sabía lo que venía. Relámpagos rojos de enormes proporciones cayeron sobre la armada enemiga, reduciendo a muchos a cenizas... pero sólo era el principio.

—¡Esperamos órdenes capitán! — Gritó uno de los soldados dragón.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Capitán?

La cabeza de un gigantesco dragón azul de espinas naranjas rodó ante el horrorizado soldado. Todo el valor de la tropa dragón desapareció de repente.

—Están aquí — gruñó alguien.

De las sombras un pegaso color azul, igual a Luna a excepción que él no tenía cuerno, avanzó lentamente con sus cascos aun goteando sangre.

—¿De casualidad esto es suyo, lagartijas? Lo decapité yo mismo.

Otro dragón cayó muerto, este partido limpiamente a la mitad por un hacha envuelta en llamas. La suave pero escalofriante risa de una unicornio igual a Celestia hizo que todos los dragones se pusieran en alerta.

—Así que un dragón. Es un nuevo récord de lo que decapitas sólo con tus cascos, Dark Moon — dijo White Nightmare relamiéndose los labios. — Pero en fin, ¿no te parece tierno? Apenas nos ven pasan de ser una temible tropa a una banda de niños asustados.

Dark Moon sonrió siniestramente.

—Nuestra fama nos precede. Después de todo nosotros tenemos más sangre en nuestros cascos que todos ellos juntos. Y míralos, ni aunque fueran inmortales como nosotros podrían derramar tanta sangre como nosotros en un año.

Los dragones no decían nada, pero claramente podía escucharse el sonido de sus garras al chocar mientras temblaban de miedo.

—No teman a la muerte queridos — se burló White Nightmare. — Cuando terminemos con ustedes, digamos que la verán como un alivio y nos suplicarán que se las demos.

—Y como somos tan buenos ponis, se los concederemos sin pensarlo dos veces.

White Nightmare miró a su marido y le guiñó un ojo.

—Asegúrate de matarlos despacio, sabes cómo me encanta verte despedazar víctimas. Y quién sabe, tal vez le hagamos a Celly y a Luna un hermanito.

Comenzaron... o eso intentaron, pues uno de ellos extendió sus alas y soltó una gran torre de fuego hacia el cielo. Los generales no entendían nada... hasta que vieron una enorme montaña moverse hacia el Palacio Imperial.

—¡Es Lumbre! — Gritó White Nightmare transportándose a ella y a Dark Moon al Palacio.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que todo estaba destrozado.

—¡Padre! ¡Padre! — Gritó White Nightmare como loca.

Death Ride el Primer Emperador llegó corriendo hacia su hija y yerno.

—Aquí están... es un alivio... cuando vi a ese maldito me imaginé lo peor.

—¿Dónde está Lauren? — Preguntó Dark Moon poniéndose en alerta.

—Sí, ¿dónde está mamá? — Preguntó asustada White Nightmare.

—Lauren está bien— suspiró Death Ride. — Si se encuentra con Lumbre sabrá manejarlo. Después de todo es la yegua que escogí para que fuera mi esposa.

Un gran estruendo retumbó por todo el Palacio y la madre de White Nightmare salió disparada contra ellos. Death Ride la frenó con su magia pero se dio cuenta que tenía múltiples quemaduras. Estaba muy débil.

—Lauren... Lauren... — dijo Death Ride mirando el estado de su mujer.

Ella tosió sangre y cenizas.

—Hija mía... lo siento tanto... él llegó a ellas antes que yo... no pude hacer nada. Me dijo que si me acercaba más las mataría y luego me atacó...

Ambos generales abrieron los ojos como platos y corrieron hacia el dormitorio de sus amadas hijas, pero un enorme dragón tipo serpiente color negro con panza roja y púas igualmente rojas les bloqueó el camino. En la punta de su cola llevaba la cuna con dos pequeñas potrillas mitad pegaso mitad unicornio.

—Buenas noches. Parece que los he encontrado justo en medio de una linda charla familiar — dijo el Rey Dragón avanzando mientras que los generales retrocedían. — ¿En serio qué clase de padres son ustedes? Teniendo a una potrilla recién nacida deciden ir a masacrar a más gente en lugar de cuidar de ella. y no digamos su hermana mayor, que apenas es un año y meses más grande. Sabía que estaban enfermos pero esto se lleva el premio.

—Lumbre, tú... — comenzó Death Ride mirando con odio a su gran enemigo.

—¿Me vas a reprochar que le haga a este monstruo tuyo lo mismo que le ha hecho a tantas otras madres? — Preguntó Lumbre con desprecio. — No esperas que sea tan pacífico como las razas que tu gente ha exterminado, Death Ride. Y en todo caso, White Nightmare, puedes agradecerle a tu padre el que estés en esta situación. De no haberte convertido en el monstruo sádico que eres, no me forzarías a usar a tus hijas para matarte a ti y a tu familia sin que opongan resistencia.

White Nightmare miró con furia al Rey Dragón.

—¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO REPTIL! LA QUE TORTURA, LA QUE HACE ESTAS COSAS SOY YO. NO TOLERARÉ QUE USES MIS TRUCOS EN MI CONTRA ¿ESCUCHASTE BESTIA ESCAMOSA?

Como respuesta, Lumbre aplastó la cabeza de la unicornio Lauren Faust con sus garras. Fue un efecto devastador. Segundos después de la acción del dragón, la cabeza de Death Ride fue igualmente destrozada por una fuerza invisible. Lumbre soltó una nube de humo como si nada.

—El vínculo del amor de los Legítimos Gobernantes. Si tu otra mitad muere, tú mueres de la misma forma — explicó él. — Y es el turno de ustedes dos. ¿Quién se ofrece para hacerlo pedazos? ¿White Nightmare o Dark Moon?

Ambos generales miraron desafiantes a Lumbre, pero no podían hacer nada. Las garras de la bestia serían más rápidas que ellos y sus pequeñas morirían antes que pudieran hacer algo. Estaban acorralados. Por primera vez estaban del otro lado de los condenados a muerte.

—¿Y bien?

—Antes que hagas algo, respóndeme esto Rey Lumbre: ¿Qué harás con Celestia y Luna cuando nos mates? — Preguntó Dark Moon.

—Buena pregunta. Las hijas de los monstruos sólo pueden ser monstruos ellas mismas; eso si dejamos que sean los monstruos los que las eduquen. No me imagino qué horrores liberarán sobre las demás razas si permito que sean formadas por la familia de Death Ride, por mucho que sea su propia famila. Además los Espíritus de la Creación fueron muy claros en que cada Raza debe ser guiada por su Legítimo Gobernante.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás con las niñas? — Preguntó White Nightmare temblando de la ira y el miedo.

—Dejémoslo así: ni siquiera sabrán sus nombres — Gritó Lumbre dirigiendo su afilada cola hacia el cuello de White Nightmare.

Pero entonces las potras comenzaron a llorar. Lumbre no pudo sino ver cómo llamaban con sus llantos a su madre, la cual estaba paralizada del terror. Lumbre gruñó.

—No puedo. No soy capaz de asesinarlos frente a sus hijas. Simplemente es monstruoso...

Los ponis se alegraron, pero no bajaron la guardia.

—Aun así, no permitiré que sigan aterrorizando al mundo. Death Ride era el que daba las órdenes, pero ustedes eran los que disfrutaban matando. ¡ASÍ QUE LÁRGUENSE POR SIEMPRE Y QUE NADIE LOS VUELVA A VER JAMÁS!

Con su cola el Rey Dragón hizo un poderoso pase mágico, que se transformó en una especie de portal. El portal comenzó a succionar a los generales, que por más que luchaban no podrían huir para siempre de su temible destino.

—Como dije antes, ni siquiera sabrán sus nombres — fueron las últimas palabras de Lumbre, las cuales tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de los llantos de las pequeñas, los cuales sonaban más y más desesperados.

Luego blanco, sólo un blanco infinito.

—¿Pero qué acabo de ver? — Preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz.

—¿No es obvio? — Preguntó la versión actual de White Nightmare caminando hacia la Princesa de la Noche. — Lo que viste fue la última vez que las vimos a ustedes dos, pues esa maldita lagartija nos encerró en la Nada.

Luna apartó la mirada, pero White Nightmare no necesitaba que dijera nada. Estaba claro que pensaba que se lo merecía.

—Por muchos años deseé que la lagartija hubiera terminado el trabajo — dijo por fin White Nightmare. — Pues pensamos que las habíamos perdido para siempre; pero entonces tu hermana y tú nos liberaron por accidente y lo que deseé fue que ojalá no fuéramos los monstruos que somos, ya que sabíamos que jamás nos aceptarían como nuestros verdaderos yos.

Luna torció el gesto.

—He de admitir que papá y tú me aterran desde el día en que Chrysalis nos mostró quiénes eran en realidad. Pero los amo. Por mucho tiempo Tia y yo soñamos con encontrarlos y formar una familia. Tal vez es como pensamos pero ahora ya lo somos. Agradece que se les diera esta oportunidad.

White Nightmare sonrió.

—Gracias hija. ¿Y sabes? Cada día me sorprendes más. El caminar en los sueños era una habilidad única de tu abuelo. Mucha de tu magia es igual a la de él; sólo que tú puedes darle el buen uso que él jamás podría.

Luna abrazó a su madre y se quedaron en silencio en un buen rato, pero entonces Luna volvió a hablar.

—Este sueño no es normal. ¿Por qué recuerdas precisamente este momento tan horrible?

—No tengo ni idea, pero también me pareció extraño.

No se dijeron nada más y esperaron a que White Nightmare despertara. El sueño era un misterio de por sí, pero la antigua general no le prestaba demasiada atención. Para ella todo lo que importaba era que ella y su marido continuaran con su nueva vida siendo Eclipse y Aurora.

* * *

**Y bueno: retomando mi fic anterior aun con ese toque oscuro y gore. Espero les haya gustado la secuela. Sólo advierto que haré varias secuencias de sueño en donde se verá la crueldad de ambos generales, así que prepárense para la gran cantidad de Flash Backs. Sólo eso por ahora, creo.**

**En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amistad y remordimiento**

—Estúpida, estúpida Twilight — refunfuñaba Spike mientras se perdía entre las alas menos utilizadas de la Gran Biblioteca de Canterlot. Gracias a su trabajo con Twilight le había tocado explorar ese lugar cientos de veces buscando libro tras libro... y por eso lo conocía a la perfección. Lo único que le agradecía a todo aquello era que eran el lugar perfecto cuando su madre adoptiva se ponía insoportable. — "Spike haz esto, Spike haz lo otro" tiene docenas de sirvientes desde que se hizo Princesa, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? ¿Qué no entiende que mi trabajo extra con el Rey Lumbre me tiene más ocupado que nunca? ¡Uughh! ¡A veces no la soporto!

—Bueno, no sé qué quieres que te diga, dragón — dijo Aurora apartando su mirada de un gran libro para ejercicios de tercer grado. — Uno no escoge a la familia. Twilight puede ser irritante para ti a veces, pero porque no ha terminado de entender que ahora tienes otras responsabilidades aparte de ayudarla a ella. Eso y que ahora sirves a tu verdadero Rey a pesar de la distancia. Búscala en uno de sus ratos libres, cuando esté de mejor humor, y explícale tu nueva situación. Es una alicornio inteligente, seguro comprenderá. Además es tu madre adoptiva y te quiere, seguro eso ayudará también.

Spike palideció del terror y retrocedió temeroso.

—Este... General White Nightmare... no esperaba verla aquí. Yo sólo... yo sólo hablaba conmigo mismo y...

—Si lo dices en voz alta no es sólo para ti — puntualizó la unicornio volviendo a su libro y resolviendo otro ejercicio. — Y no me llames así. Mi hija tiene razón, si vamos a reformarnos Dark Moon y yo debemos acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos nombres. Llámame Aurora.

Spike tragó saliva.

—Este... bueno, General...

—Sólo Aurora — pidió la pequeña unicornio cerrando su libro y levitando hacia ella uno de relatos de la antigüedad. — ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Spike?

Spike apartó la vista y sacó un comic de una mochila que traía.

—Pues nada, es muy raro que aquí haya nadie y siempre vengo cuando no quiero que Twilight me encuentre. Hasta cierro mi canal de flamas para que no pueda mandarme cartas llamándome.

—Por paz y tranquilidad, entiendo — dijo Aurora buscando en el índice del libro una leyenda que le llamara la atención. "Noche de los Corazones Cálidos" un relato que sonaba a alguna ridiculez que tanto amaban sus hijas, en fin, le llamó la atención sólo por la mención de los Windigos. — Te entiendo, por eso me gusta aquí también.

Y los dos se quedaron leyendo sin decirse nada. Al poco tiempo Spike terminó su cómic de detectives y tomó la más reciente edición de Power Ponies; el retorno de la Mele-maniaca. Versión no encantada para no llamar la atención. Fue cuando miró el libro de ejercicios de White Nightmare.

—Ehem... ¿Princesa Aurora?

—¿Sí? — Dijo ella levantando la vista. — Y no me llames Princesa, sólo Aurora.

—¿Por qué alguien como usted está ocupada con un libro para potros de primaria?

Ella rodó los ojos y gruñó con furia. Spike tembló, pero al notarlo la ira de la potrilla se calmó un poco. Al final suspiró resignada.

—Porque mi propia hija me forzó a ir de nuevo al jardín de niños, según ella para que aprendiera a cómo hacer amistades; pues es desde muy niños en que los pequeños ponis aprenden la verdadera magia de la amistad. En fin, como es su especial escuela sólo para unicornios superdotados, nuestros libros de ejercicios son de tercer año de primaria; y sorprende el hecho que todos podamos seguir el ritmo.

Spike no sabía cómo reaccionar, sonaba divertido y todo pero temía reírse de ella. Pero Aurora captó su estado de ánimo y le animó a que siguiera.

—Ríete si quieres Spike, de todos modos es mil veces mejor el tener que ir a la escuela desde el principio que al Tartarus a responder por mis crímenes.

Spike, aliviado ya, rio con ganas; pero trató de no hacerlo muy fuerte para no atraer curiosos a su paraíso en el Palacio y no irritar a la temible unicornios. Por suerte, Aurora al poco tiempo se unió a las risas, ella desde siempre sabía reírse de sí misma.

—Sí bueno, prefiero a que seas sólo tú el que se ríe de mí a que sea el resto de guardias. No quería que nadie me viera haciendo tareas de potros así que también me vengo aquí. Sólo una risa es más tolerable que docenas de éstas.

—Sí, lamento si vine a molestarla — se sonrojó Spike tomando su comic y yéndose a otro sitio; pero Aurora lo retuvo con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Spike. Ambos buscamos paz y tranquilidad, no veo por qué no podamos hacernos compañía no habiendo un mejor lugar en todo el Palacio.

Spike pareció inseguro pero se sentó de vuelta a donde estaba y ambos siguieron leyendo. Aurora cerró el libro de leyendas con un aire de exasperación. Spike se puso en alerta, pero una vez más Aurora se obligó a tranquilizarse; no quería descargar su ira con el hijo adoptivo de su hija y nuera. Primero ellas no se lo perdonarían; segundo, increíblemente le había simpatizado el diligente dragón desde hacía tiempo. El primer no-poni a quien no se le antojaba matar, torturar o hacer sufrir de alguna forma.

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Spike aun inseguro.

—Increíble. No puedo creer el desastre en que se convirtió nuestro glorioso Imperio luego que Lumbre nos encerrara. En fin, cambiemos de tema para no irritarme más, ¿te parece?

Spike asintió aunque no se veía tan seguro.

—¿Sabe señorita Aurora? Ahora que lo pienso a ambos nos trajo aquí lo mismo: nuestra familia que puede ser realmente irritante a veces.

Aurora levantó una ceja pero tuvo que sonreír.

—Sí, tienes razón Spike. ¿Quieres leche?

Spike ladeó la cabeza sin entender, pero ella hizo aparecer dos paquetes de leche chocolatada en caja y le ofreció uno a Spike.

—¿Se le antoja esto porque está atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña? — Preguntó Spike confundido; pero rápidamente se tapó la boca deseando no provocar a la temible guerrera.

Por suerte Aurora estaba de buen humor.

—No, de hecho, desde siempre he disfrutado de un buen trago de leche con chocolate luego de un día agotador; fui una guerrera y siempre se nos recomendaba que bebiéramos mucha leche para mantenernos fuertes. Pero a mí no me gustaba así que le ponía algo de chocolate y ¡delicioso! Una vieja costumbre a la que por suerte no tendré que renunciar, de los viejos rasgos que me indican que a pesar que me estoy reformando yo seguiré siendo yo.

Al ver el aire melancólico que se estaba formando, Spike se apresuró a chocar su leche con la de Aurora.

—Por la familia, la principal causa de dolores de cabeza.

—¡Salud! — Convino ella.

Se quedaron así un tiempo. No había necesidad de decir nada.

...

Los deberes reales de los cuatro príncipes de Equestria (Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Pipsqueak) los mantenían ocupados todo el día, todos los días; pero a fin de ayudar en la reforma de los antiguos generales todos decidieron que la cena la pasarían siempre en familia, junto con ambos guerreros y el buen Spike.

—¿Y cómo les fue en su primer día formando nuevas amistades, madre y padre? — Preguntó Celestia por fin ese viernes cuando se sentaron a cenar juntos.

—Jugar con potros es divertido — dijo Aurora con una nota de nostalgia en su voz. — Es humillante, insisto en ello, pero al menos es un alivio cuando logro dejarme llevar por el momento. Me recuerda aquellos momentos que tenía que observar a la distancia a los demás pasarla bien mientras mi padre me obligaba a torturar pequeños animales.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al sentir la nota de crueldad en la voz de Aurora, aunque lo dejaron pasar. Eclipse simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó una cucharada de sopa.

—Bien supongo. Los ejercicios más avanzados de vuelo son los más básicos que se practicaban en los Antiguos Días. La llamada Rainplosión Sónica, realizada sólo por la directora de la Academia para prodigios pegaso, era algo que todo pegaso en aquel entonces sabía por regla general. Nadie pasaba de los doce sin dominarla perfectamente.

—¿Y entonces?

—Me limito a hacer lo que me piden al primer intento — dijo él con tranquilidad. — Después de todo casi toda Equestria supo de mi combate con Celly y lo mejor será mantener un perfil bajo. En lo que concierne a todos soy sólo un pegaso con vínculo con la Realeza, no el temible asesino Dark Moon.

—¿Y alguno tiene ya un amigo? — Preguntó Celestia esperanzada.

—Sí — afirmó Aurora. — Tengo algunas amigas en la escuela, pero hoy encontré a alguien con quien pasar mis ratos libres. Es relajante estar cerca de él.

Spike levantó la vista y sonrió, pero sólo siguió comiendo. Pip soltó una risita.

—Bueno, esa nadie se la esperaba — bromeó.

—Pues me alegro mucho por ti madre — dijo Luna dándole una patada a su marido pro debajo de la mesa. — ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo Luna, cada cosa a su tiempo — fue la tranquila respuesta de la unicornio comiendo.

Sabiendo que no podrían sacarle mucho más, comieron con alegría. Eclipse era el único que sabía de quién se trataba, pero él jamás decía nada; después de todo esos eran asuntos de su mujer. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho que haya creado un lazo con un dragón siendo éstos los que causaron la perdición de todo lo que amaron; pero igual no era asunto suyo. Su personalidad era serena y silenciosa; que le daba un aire de misterio. Ese aire misterioso y esa forma de ser tan reservada fue parte del encanto que hizo que Aurora se enamorara de él cuando aún era la General White Nightmare.

...

—Twilight, es raro verte por aquí — rio Celestia viendo a su estudiante y amante rebuscando entre el ala menos transitada de la Gran Biblioteca de Canterlot.

—Es Spike — suspiró la alicornio morada revisando el fichero por enésima vez para comprobar que anotó bien la referencia que estaba buscando. — Ha estado flojeando mucho estos días; y bueno, me habló de sus nuevas responsabilidades con Lumbre y lo entiendo pero...

—Por lo que a mí concierne haz estado dependiendo demasiado de él desde muy pequeña — dijo Celestia como quien no quiere la cosa mientras buscaba su propia lectura. — Déjalo tranquilo a veces, además tiene razón: él es mi único vínculo de comunicación con Reptilia y Zebrica; alguien muy necesario para las relaciones diplomáticas, sobre todo unas tan frágiles como esas.

—Siguen sin querer levantar la Barrera.

—No los culpo — dijo Celestia encontrando su libro por fin. — Madre y padre serán sólo unos potros de cinco años ahora, pero su poder es el mismo. La única diferencia es que sus jóvenes cuerpos no lo aguantan en estos momentos.

Twilight torció el gesto.

—Y hablando de Eclipse y Aurora, ¿qué se supone que hacen cuando vienen de sus escuelas? Nunca los he visto.

—A padre le gusta pasar tiempo con Luna en su ala privada. No lo culpo, se parecen tanto física como en su forma de actuar. Ambos son serios, calculadores y dan algo de miedo debido a eso.

Twiligth sonrió.

—En cuando a madre, de hecho no tengo ni idea. Siempre desaparece diciendo que no está de humor para que la vean haciendo tareas de potros así que no le pregunto.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato cuando escucharon unos murmullos proviniendo del fondo de aquella ala de la biblioteca. Confundidos se acercaron.

—El día de hoy traje algo para acompañar la leche, Aurora — dijo Spike alegremente sacando una caja de galletas. — Pinkie Pie las hace especialmente para mí siempre que puede.

La unicornio dio un sorbo a su leche con chocolate y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que fue una gran equivocación de tu parte, Spike? Mi hija mayor tiene un gusto indomable por los dulces, pero lo tiene porque lo heredó de mí. Prepárate a quedarte sin galletas.

Spike tomó una y la comió de un solo bocado.

—Adelante, jamás dije que sea mi única caja.

Ambos rieron ligeramente y comenzaron a comer las delicias de Pinkie Pie mientras seguían leyendo sus respectivos libros. Aurora uno de mitos de la edad media y Spike una novela ligera de algún autor juvenil.

Ambas alicornios no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que estaban viendo. Spike y Aurora, recostados cada uno contra una librera comiendo alegremente galletas y bebiendo leche chocolatada y leyendo tranquilamente. Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de un librero, querían ver en qué terminaba esto. "Así que Spike es tu amigo, interesante... Madre, me alegro mucho por ti"

—Y dime Spike, al final jamás me contaste cómo terminaste siendo el hijo adoptivo de Twilight. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Spike soltó una risita.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos de aquellos días — dijo él con nostalgia. — Pero según me contaron, el examen para entrar a la academia de unicornios superdotados era despertar un huevo de dragón usando sólo la magia.

El rostro de Aurora se ensombreció.

—¿Qué?

—Según la Princesa Celestia en los antiguos días cuando vivía en el Palacio del Bosque Everfree parte de la decoración principal la cual no la aterraba era una hermosa colección de huevos de porcelana, cristal u otras joyas. Ella se encariñó con esas joyas y siempre las atesoró.

Detrás del librero, Twilight y Celestia intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. La historia del nacimiento de Spike siempre traía recuerdos cálidos para ambas... especialmente porque así se conocieron y se hicieron bastante cercanas con el paso de los años. Por siempre recordarían aquel milagro.

—Según la Princesa, cuando arregló todo el caos que había en Equestria y fundó la Academia, ella decidió buscar un test diferente. Utilizó una de sus preciadas gemas para practicar el hechizo. La idea era que el potrillo aprendiera a lidiar con el fracaso a una edad temprana; eso era todo, y por eso sólo había una oportunidad por poni. Twilight no aceptó el fracaso, se presionó hasta el máximo y logró lo imposible: el crear una vida de un objeto artificial.

Aurora comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—Entonces prácticamente soy hijo de Twilight. Es más fácil de entender si digo que soy adoptado y esa es la fachada que hemos mantenido hasta ahora pero esa es la verdad. Por eso soy color lavanda, por eso soy tan bueno organizando cosas, porque yo nací completamente del poder de Twilight — terminó Spike con tono de orgullo.

Aurora lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Celestia jamás vio un huevo de dragón en persona, o al menos no en su propio nido — dijo ella con un tono monótono y triste. — De haberlos visto en su ambiente natural hubiera sabido que los huevos de dragón toman la forma de la dieta de los padres. De ahí que hubiera huevos de porcelana, joyas y otras cosas.

—No entiendo — dijo Spike comenzando a asustarse.

—Tu huevo siempre fue un huevo real Spike, no la estupidez que Celly siempre creyó. Y cada uno de esos huevos que ella llama joyas son en verdad huevos de dragón esperando despertar. Sin embargo sólo el calor de las llamas de sus padres o magia realmente poderosa son capaces de despertarlos. Y ahora que te veo bien eres igual a ella.

Spike tardó un tiempo en comprender lo que la poni quiso decir.

—¿Usted conoció a mi madre? — Preguntó él avanzando muy emocionado. — ¡Entonces sí tengo padres biológicos, no soy hijo de ponis! Por favor General, los dragones viven mucho. Dígame dónde están y...

Aurora apretó los dientes.

—Spike, contra todo pronóstico tu amistad es de los tesoros que más valoro. Pero por todo lo que es bueno, no me hagas decir todo lo que sé. Por favor...

—Pero si usted conoció a mis padres debo saberlo — dijo Spike.

Aurora miró a los ojos al joven dragón. Por primera vez sintió un peso en el corazón al recordar una de las tantas atrocidades que había hecho. Un par de lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. "¿_Remordimientos? ¿A qué hora se me ocurre sentir semejante estupidez? Mis acciones dañaron para siempre al primer amigo que tuve alguna vez... ¿acaso me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice? Demonios, NO AHORA"_

—¿Se encuentra bien, Aurora? — Preguntó Spike preocupado por lo agitada que se veía su nueva amiga.

Ella respiró agitadamente mientras veía de reojo al dragón.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres saber Spike?

El joven ingenuamente asintió haciendo que ella torciera el gesto.

—Primero que nada debes recordar con quién estás hablando realmente. Me veré como una potrilla muy normal... pero en realidad soy la madre de tu Princesa del Sol; y la asesina más cruel, despiadada y sanguinaria que jamás haya pisado estas tierras.

Fue cuando Spike por fin comprendió.

—No... ¡NO! — Gritó aterrado.

Ella apartó la vista.

—Los enfermos sádicos tenemos la costumbre de recordar cada detalle de las vidas que tomamos — dijo ella tomando todo el valor que tenía. — Porque cada muerte que causamos la disfrutamos tanto como la primera... y hay veces en las que somos especialmente crueles, siendo éstas las veces más recordadas en nuestra retorcida forma de ver el mundo. Tus padres fueron de estas muertes, dos pobres mineros que se enfrentaron a mí con el fin de proteger su huevo hasta el final.

Spike todavía temblaba. Esto no podía ser verdad.

Y detrás de su librero tanto Twilight como Celestia podían sentir el dolor enorme de Spike, su sentimiento de haber sido traicionado... su pánico ante la potra.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué los demás dragones que viven en estas tierras odian tanto a los ponis, joven Spike? — Siguió ella todavía con tristeza. — Los dragones viven por miles de años, y todos ellos vivieron la época de la guerra entre el Imperio y Reptilia. Todos ellos comenzaron como huevos que fueron separados de sus padres luego que éstos fueran cruelmente asesinados... para finalmente ser llevados al Imperio y hacerlos despertar para convertirlos en esclavos. Todos estos dragones mayores que tú fueron esclavos que se libraron de sus cadenas el día en que tu Rey mató a mi padre y nos encerró a mi esposo y a mí en la Nada.

—No... — siguió repitiendo Spike retrocediendo del horror de la revelación.

—Los huevos que mi hija considera joyas son aquellos que yo misma tomé y jamás pude despertar a pesar de todo mi poder. Yo,

Spike no pudo más y corrió hecho un mar de lágrimas. Ella lo siguió con la mirada por un tiempo y finalmente tocó su pequeño corazón con su casco.

—Remordimientos... jamás pensé que yo sería capaz de sentir algo así de horrible.

* * *

**Y bueno, de vuelta a este fic. Como dije, quiero mantener el espíritu de crueldad de la precuela señalando la maldad de White Nightmare y Dark Moon. Espero les haya gustado. Desde ya diré que Spike será muy importante en este fic. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback: la historia de White Nightmare y Dark Moon**

Los días habían pasado aburridos y monótonos para el joven teniente Dark Moon. Para él, la vida no tenía sentido mientras no estuviera luchando, pues eso era él: un guerrero nato. Pero su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar, el Emperador, luego de lo que a Dark le pareció un interminable período de reorganizar las fuerzas; finalmente había una guerra en camino. La acción, eso era lo que Dark Moon más amaba. Y lo mejor de todo era que sería la primera vez que participaría no como soldado sino como un alto mando. Un teniente.

—Psst... conque los Grifos — dijo él sin muchas ganas. — Son una raza de lo más interesante perfecta para luchar, sólo ¿por qué debemos combinar fuerzas con la Armada Unicornio? El combate será desde el aire, donde ellos no pueden luchar. En fin.

Entró a la tienda de los altos mandos en donde ya había comenzado la reunión. El General Pegaso, la General Unicornio y el otro teniente ya estaban ahí. La General Unicornio, aparentemente de no más de veinticinco años, levantó una ceja al verlo.

—¿Qué pasa niñito, estás perdido? Esta es la tienda para los altos mandos. La enfermería está del otro lado...

Ignorándola, Dark Moon entró a la tienda y como si nada se sentó junto a su General.

—¿Y de qué me perdí? — Preguntó él tomando un bocadillo.

—De nada teniente, sólo nos estábamos presentando — respondió el General Pegaso señalando hacia la unicornio. — Ella es la General White Nightmare, suprema dirigente de la Armada Unicornio y la hija de nuestro amado Emperador.

El joven teniente dio una cabezada a modo de respuesta y siguió comiendo. El General no le dio importancia y señaló a Dark Moon con su casco.

—General, él es mi teniente más joven y el mejor de mis soldados. Dark Moon.

—¿No se ve demasiado joven para ser un teniente? — provocó Dark Moon.

—Lo mismo que tú para ser General — dijo Dark Moon sin emoción alguna. — ¿Qué edad tienes, veinticinco? No mucho más que yo.

—Tengo ciento veintidós — corrigió White Nightmare. — Soy inmortal y eternamente joven al igual que mi padre. ¿Qué? ¿Ya me respetas más, no niñito?

—Me da igual — fue la sincera respuesta de Dark Moon que tomó otro bocadillo.

—Tengo más sangre en mis cascos que cualquiera mi padre incluido — dijo White Nightmare con ira. — Incluso el espíritu del caos me teme.

—Me da igual — dijo Dark Moon un poco más fuerte esta vez. — Pero si me preguntas a mí, no creo que el tratar de intimidar a tus compañeros de combate sea muy inteligente. Guarda tu energía y ganas de meter miedo para cuando luchemos contra los Grifos. ¿Has visto esos picos y garras? Serán difíciles de vencer.

White Nightmare se quedó sin qué decir. En una situación normal se hubiera enfurecido y le hubiera mandado al insolente directo al calabozo, pero el tono de voz no era de reproche. El pegaso más bien sonaba aburrido, indiferente.

—Volviendo al plan — dijo el General Pegaso. — Usaremos la estrategia creada por Dark Moon; comenzaremos a reunir nubes desde que salgamos de la frontera imperial y un equipo de once harán la nube de devastación; para luego distribuirse estratégicamente por todo el campo de batalla. Los primeros seis atacarán al principio, los demás irán atacando en intervalos de diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta y cincuenta minutos concentrándose en los blancos principales. La idea es bajarlos a tierra. Dark Moon, dirige tu equipo para eso.

—Entendido — dijo el pegaso con una nota de felicidad y ferocidad en su voz.

—Y una vez en tierra...

...

Las tropas marcharon a la mañana siguiente siendo los altos mandos los que iban al frente, como los líderes que eran. Y apenas la formación principal puso un casco fuera del territorio Imperial, una flota de diez pegasos liderada por Dark Moon levantó el vuelo de inmediato con una poderosa rainplosión sónica cada uno. Los demás se protegieron como pudieron mientras el grupo de poderosos voladores fue juntando nubes color negro tal como lo planearon los altos mandos.

Todo pintaba para un día hermoso y pacífico para los grifos en su hermoso Reino. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ir al parque y disfrutar el día en familias. Era hermoso, padres e hijos jugaban alegremente.

Pero entonces un relámpago color rojo cayó sobre el parque destrozándolo todo en segundos. Y en medio de la destrucción y restos de cuerpos despedazados por la explosión, un pegaso color azul marino con crin celeste aterrizó. Las tropas llegaron rápidamente tras sonar la alarma. Entonces el pegaso extendió sus alas y en otros puntos del Reino otras cinco nubes descargaron todo su poder en otros puntos importantes de la ciudad.

—¡Alerta! ¡Atacan los ponis!

El pánico era total, por todas partes los civiles huían despavoridos de la sangrienta armada de Death Ride, pero este movimiento fue anticipado por Dark Moon y organizó a las tropas de tal modo que llegaran bloqueando cuanta salida fuera posible, pues el Imperio no dejaba sobrevivientes. Al notarlo, los grifos trataron de ir a tierra; pero ahí eran exterminados por los unicornios y ponis terrestres. Todo estaba perdido, el brutal ataque a la capital pronto los reduciría a nada.

Sangre y plumas caían a tierra por montón. White Nightmare miró hacia arriba.

—¿Qué estará pasando ahí?

La destrucción y devastación iba en aumento; pero en su Palacio el Rey Grifo ya se había hecho rodear de sus mejores guerreros así como de un buen hechizo de transporte para cuando acabara todo, pero de momento no podía usarlo por temor a que fuera detectado por los ponis. El grupo sólo esperaba al momento perfecto para huir, pero entonces un gran temblor sacudió todo el Palacio. Grandes piedras cayeron bloqueando las salidas aéreas y terrestres, sólo la magia era la vía de escape que quedaba.

Entonces llegó él, un joven pegaso color azul marino.

—Buenos días — saludó con una perversa sonrisa. — Hermoso amanecer, ¿no les parece? Perfecto para decir adiós a sus miserables existencias.

Los soldados grifo sacaron las garras como advertencia, ensanchando así la siniestra sonrisa de Dark Moon. Los guerreros trataron de no mostrar sus emociones, pero él por alguna razón les daba nervios. Sentían que estaban frente a una bestia salvaje, no tanto a un guerrero.

—Dejas a tu pueblo morir mientras tú escapas. Valiente Rey que resultaste ser amigo, no sabes cuánto placer me dará acabar contigo.

El Rey Grifo miró a los ojos a su atacante y le hizo un gesto a sus guerreros para que acabaran con el poni. Ellos eran varios y él sólo era uno; y demasiado joven y temerario. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo en la cabeza? Comenzaron.

En tierra, White Nightmare no pudo soportarlo más y se teletransportó sobre la gran montaña que era la capital grifo, de todos modos la mayor parte de la pelea estaba terminada.

Entonces vio el Palacio, alguien había hecho estragos dentro. Fue cuando su cuerno comenzó a brillar y la forzó a moverse en dirección al Palacio. A veces la magia de unicornio funcionaba por sí sola y por eso White Nightmare se dejó llevar. Si su cuerno la estaba llevando hasta ahí, significaba que debía haber algo que le interesara. Movió los estorbos de su camino y entró a la cámara del Rey.

Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

El joven pegaso inexpresivo y brillante estratega que conoció el día anterior estaba ahí, luchando. Increíblemente contra cinco enormes grifos que no sólo tenían muchos problemas para atacarlo, a estas alturas de la pelea parecían estar aterrorizados con su oponente.

Dark Moon tenía los ojos enloquecidos, con las pupilas muy dilatadas y una sonrisa demente que en combinación sólo mostraban sus locos deseos de matar. Matar, eso era todo lo que el pegaso estaba deseando en aquel momento. Pronto se las arregló para inmovilizar a uno y con un golpe certero y la ayuda de su espada, le cortó una de sus garras que luego utilizó para degollarlo. Un grifo degollado con sus propias garras, nada que se hubiera escuchado antes...

Dark Moon estalló en carcajadas mientras los demás retrocedían presas del pánico. El demente pegaso se lanzó de nuevo. Parecía algo imposible pero su locura más que calmarse, aumentó con esa horrible muerte. Los grifos querían correr, pronto su deseo de lucha se tornó en uno de supervivencia; pero el inteligente pegaso había bloqueado todas las salidas posibles. No podían huir... y en pocos minutos todos acabarían como su compañero.

White Nightmare no podía creerlo.

—A este sujeto hay que internarlo — murmuró. Ella era una sádica asesina, pero Dark Moon parecía haber perdido toda capacidad de razonar y sólo se concentraba en asesinar. Podía ser un guerrero de alto nivel pero por lo que veía era un peligro para los demás ponis si seguía así.

Pero cuando acabó, su mirada volvió a ser serena y calculadora.

—Bien, ¿y estos eran tus mejores guerreros, Rey Grifo? Vaya, con razón le fue tan fácil a la armada reducir tus fuerzas a cero.

El Grifo gritó y activó su hechizo de transportación. Entonces White Nightmare entró a escena y derribó al Rey con su propia magia. Dark Moon se volvió.

—Déjame adivinar, lo quieres a él para ti.

—No — afirmó White Nightmare. — De hecho, quiero ver en qué termina esto. Pero antes explícame cómo es que recuperaste la cordura de un momento a otro.

—Porque jamás la perdí — dijo Dark Moon tomando del cuello al aterrado Rey Grifo. — Mi experiencia en combate me ha mostrado que las víctimas entran en pánico cuando sienten que se enfrentan a una bestia que no tiene capacidad de razonar. ¿No viste cómo estaban esos pobres imbéciles? Estaban tan aterrados de mi "locura" que dejaron de ser un grupo de guerreros bien disciplinados y se convirtieron en una banda de cobardes. Además estoy orgulloso de ser un sádico y disfruto de su terror casi tanto como de su muerte.

Dicho esto, arrancó con extrema habilidad la cabeza del grifo. White Nightmare no podía creerlo, este sujeto era realmente sorprendente. Finalmente Dark Moon estalló en carcajadas, no fingidas sino reales. Realmente le alegraba la barbaridad que acababa de cometer.

—Aquí entre nos, General, tengo la costumbre de hacer esto desde que era pequeño y siempre busco víctimas más y más grandes. En fin, este tipo fue mi nuevo récord.

White Nightmare sintió una oleada de calor proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre le excitó ver actos de violencia, pero esta vez era más que simple deseo. Esta vez se sentía atraída al semental a un nivel más profundo. Y por lo visto la masacre lo había puesto de buen humor y pronto se mostró risueño y divertido; no el tipo frío y sin emociones que había conocido antes.

...

Las cosas pasaron realmente rápido luego de aquella batalla. Los grifos, al enterarse de la muerte de su Rey, dejaron de ser una amenaza. Ninguna fuerza es relevante si carece de un líder y el ataque a la capital fue un toque brillante por parte de los ponis. En cuestión de semanas el Reino fue reducido a nada, un tiempo récord por parte de los ponis.

Pero gran parte del éxito de los ponis no sólo fue por los errores del enemigo; sino por la brillantez de sus líderes. El General Ultimate Storm murió durante la primera batalla, y tras enterarse de su hazaña, el Emperador nombró a Dark Moon como el nuevo General de la Armada Pegaso. Pronto la inteligencia y crueldad del General Dark Moon se hizo famosa gracias a la eficacia de sus tácticas y su retorcida forma de ejecutar prisioneros. Death Ride estaba muy orgulloso de este guerrero, pero jamás imaginó lo que surgía de a poco entre él y su hija.

Pronto White Nightmare frecuentaba mucho al guerrero y en más de una ocasión lo acompañaba al momento de las ejecuciones. Era un cambio que fascinaba a la yegua, pasaba de ser un sujeto calmado que no mostraba expresión alguna a un tipo sádico y sin ningún tipo de conciencia en su enferma mente para finalmente terminar en un sujeto alegre que estaba de excelente humor. White Nightmare siempre estuvo sola, gracias a su sentido de la crueldad y ferocidad en combate todos huían de ella; hasta sus compañeros ponis. Pero no Dark Moon, él hasta resultaba más aterrador que ella en varias ocasiones. ¿Degollar enemigos con sus propias garras? ¿Decapitar sólo usando sus cascos? Esa originalidad al momento de matar lo hacían mucho más temible que White Nightmare y le huían mucho más que a ella.

Pero la diferencia más grande era que mientras que White Nightmare se sentía sola y lo que más anhelaba era alguien con quien hacer amistad, a Dark Moon eso le daba igual. Siempre estuvo solo pero por elección propia. Le gustaba estar solo con sus pensamientos y el que sus soldaros le obedecieran era todo lo que necesitaba. Toda esa forma de ser fascinaba a White Nightmare. Por eso siempre estaba junto a él en su tiempo libre. Y a él no parecía importarle, hasta sugería que dieran una caminata por los jardines de los alrededores para charlar sin ser molestados.

Fue en una de esas caminatas cuando Dark Moon mostró por primera vez una sonrisa sin antes haber matado a nadie. Era raro viniendo de él, pero lindo en cierto sentido.

—Es raro verte sonreír — dijo White Nightmare. — ¿Te sucede algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, General. Un simple recuerdo del pequeño Dark Moon, nada de lo que pueda interesarte.

—Pues sí me interesa — dijo White Nightmare. — Y no me llames por mi título, ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi primer nombre. ¿Tan difícil es que entiendas?

Dark Moon suspiró pero se encogió de hombros.

—Como desees, White. Mira, es tonto pero en fin; sabes que yo crecí en un orfanato, ¿no?

—Sí, lo has mencionado un par de veces.

—En ese lugar debías ser fuerte para sobrevivir. Muchos de los otros potros deseaban que algún alma piadosa se apiadara de ellos y se los llevaran... yo mismo alimenté esas esperanzas por mucho, hasta que me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba y que así me quedaría por siempre. En fin, comencé a descargar mis frustraciones en animalitos y pronto le encontré el gusto. Tanto, que pronto me olvidé de mi dolor y el gozo llenaba mi ser cada vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas. Con el tiempo, a mis tiernos ocho años, me hice el niño más temido del orfanato. Mi "crueldad" hizo que los demás me temieran y me golpearan cada vez que podían. No me importó un rábano; más bien me motivó a hacerme más fuerte. Pronto fui capaz de hacerle frente a niños mayores que yo y en grandes grupos. Me dejaron en paz... es más, no me hablaban si podían. Incluso los cuidadores me tenían miedo.

White Nightmare no pudo sino silbar ante el relato.

—Y fue un día, el día en que cumplí nueve, en que una visita especial llegó al orfanato. La mismísima hija del Emperador Death Ride, que venía para alegrarnos.

La yegua levantó una ceja, recordaba hacer eso hacía muchos años, pero no sabía que en una de sus visitas de rutina había conocido a Dark Moon. Comenzó a hacer memoria.

—Como siempre yo me encontraba en una esquina sin importarme nada, cuando los ojo de la Princesa se posaron en mí — siguió Dark Moon. — Fue solo un instante pero pude ver en sus ojos el reflejo de los míos. La misma crueldad, el mismo deseo de dañar a otros. Fue sólo un instante, pero en mi mente de niño pequeño nació la idea que ella me entendía y que se vio a sí misma también.

White Nightmare entonces recordó de golpe. El niño de la esquina, recordó haber preguntado por él a los cuidadores y sólo lo nombraron como un poni problema sin conciencia ni calidez en su corazón. Se vio reflejada en el pequeño, ahora recordaba bien. Quiso llevárselo, pero no lo hizo pues sabía que era inmortal y que él la dejaría algún día. Por eso no lo adoptó... pero fue una decisión que la atormentó por mucho. Sintió un vínculo invisible con él en aquel instante, y ahora ese potro se convirtió en uno de los guerreros más temibles de todos los tiempos; algunas veces hasta más que ella.

—La razón por la que me reí es que me enamoré locamente de ella. Por mucho tiempo mi gran sueño era convertirme en su caballero... pero el tiempo pasa y te das cuenta que sólo eres un niño bobo soñando idioteces. Jamás me imaginé que ella se convertiría en una amiga ni mucho menos. Mucho más de lo que pensé que obtendría.

White Nightmare sin pensarlo sonrió y se puso frente al pegaso. Antes que él pudiera reaccionar, ella le dio un dulce beso. Dark Moon levantó una ceja.

—¿Un beso de lástima para un niño que sueña con tonterías?

—Un beso de amor para el caballero que robó mi corazón, torpe. No me agradan mucho los niños, prefiero mil veces al poni que eres ahora. Dark Moon... ese vínculo que sentí cuando te vi era real y jamás me imaginé que ese niño creciera para convertirse en alguien como tú. Estás loco y no tienes corazón. Eres a quien yo quiero en mi vida.

Entonces lo volvió a besar. Dark Moon devolvió el beso y se mantuvieron así por un buen tiempo, hasta que White Nightmare lo guio a su tienda personal y cerró las cortinas para alejar a los curiosos.

Pasaron dos años y cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, se casaron. White Nightmare lo quería ocultar de su padre a toda costa; pues el anciano era demasiado sobreprotector y no dejaría que su hija anduviera con un cualquiera, aun si este cualquiera fuera uno de sus más valiosos guerreros. Pero también sabía que él terminaría por notarlo, pues desde el primer momento en que ella supo que su amor era correspondido, su inmortalidad se había partido en dos y él dejó de envejecer. Tarde o temprano alguien notaría que Dark Moon no envejecía, se lo diría a Death Ride y luego todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pasaron entonces tres años. Antes que se dieran cuenta, el amor que compartían White Nightmare y Dark Moon rindió frutos y una pequeña vida crecía dentro de la General. Fue entonces cuando White Nightmare decidió enfrentar a su padre, siempre acompañada de Dark Moon.

El Emperador no esperaba verlo.

—General Dark Moon, ¿a qué debo esta visita tan inesperada? — Preguntó Death Ride.

Dark Moon se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Tengo un anuncio importante, Emperador. Tan simple como eso.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Desde el trono, White Nightmare le dio ánimos con una sonrisa.

—White Nightmare, General Unicornio y mi esposa en secreto desde hace tres años está embarazada. Así pues ella y yo hemos venido a darle el anuncio y a pedirle su bendición.

Death Ride no supo que responder. De todas las noticias que el otro podía darle, esa definitivamente no se la esperó. Fue entonces cuando su hija saltó y se puso junto a Dark Moon tomando su casco.

—Hace un mes que conocemos la noticia y desde ya puedo sentir que es una niña. Una niña muy poderosa. Padre, queremos que nuestra hija crezca junto con su abuelo. Así pues danos tu bendición.

Tras un incómodo silencio, el Emperador finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde hace cinco años pude sentir cómo la inmortalidad de mi hija se dividió y encontró a su otra mitad, mas no tuve el valor de preguntar con quién había sido pues quería fijar en mi mente una imagen pura y casta de mi pequeña. Pero siempre supe que llegaría este día, el día en que me dijera a quién eligió como su otra mitad y que él la eligió de vuelta a ella. Dark Moon, tu poder y habilidad en la batalla es impresionante y de todos los ponis nadie es más adecuado para mi hija, ni siquiera Sombra mi aprendiz.

Dark Moon se inclinó como agradecimiento.

—Pero quiero que tengas cuidado Dark Moon, mucho cuidado durante la batalla. Pues si tú mueres, mi hija se irá contigo.

—Estoy consciente de ello, Emperador.

—Bien, teniendo todo eso en cuenta, ¿han pensado cómo ponerle a mi nieta?

White Nightmare acarició su vientre.

—Es una bendición de los cielos, Padre. Por eso he pensado en un nombre que agradezca a éstos el milagro que me han dado. Quiero llamarla Celestia.

Death Ride sonrió y asintió.

—Conque Celestia, muy bien. Que así sea.

Ambos Generales se tomaron de los cascos y salieron con ceremonia del salón del trono. Death Ride no dijo nada, sólo los miró irse y tuvo que sonreír. Tenía sus sospechas por supuesto, pero aun así no estaba preparado. Su hija dejó de ser una niña y era toda una yegua y madre. Sólo deseaba lo mejor para su pequeña nieta que estaba en camino.

Luego de aquello el tiempo pasó volando y White Nightmare dio a luz a una hermosa niña.

—¿Qué es? — Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Dark Moon sonrió, esa niña era hermosa, muy hermosa.

—Es tu vivo retrato White. Increíble, es igual a ti excepto porque...

—¿Porque qué?

—No es una unicornio, sino una extraña mezcla de unicornio y pegaso — dijo él meciendo a su pequeña y depositándolo sobre el pecho de su mujer. — Digamos que es...

—Un alicornio — dijo White Nightmare. — La naturaleza nos hizo un regalo precioso, amor. Ella dominará tanto tierra como cielos. La fuerza del Imperio se verá reflejada en esta hermosa pequeña. Hola Celestia, yo soy tu mamá... y juro que jamás me separaré de ti. Sin importar qué pase, Dark Moon y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ti.

—Porque para nosotros tú eres el mundo — completó él. Dark Moon era poco dado a mostrar sus emociones, pero algo en su hija hacía necesario que fuera así.

La niña sólo los miró con ojos sorprendidos y luego se acomodó en el pecho de su madre. Todo estaba bien y ellos eran la familia perfecta.

El tiempo pasó de nuevo, pero no muy rápido esta vez. Un mes antes que Celestia cumpliera el año, White Nightmare volvió a quedar embarazada y otra vez era una niña.

Dark Moon se dedicó a preparar a su pequeña para la llegada de su hermana con toda la dedicación de un padre amoroso. Celestia pareció entender a pesar de su corta edad, después de todo era la última descendiente de la Familia Imperial. Entonces nació Luna y la pequeña familia era mucho más feliz que antes. Dark Moon era el más complacido con el nacimiento de su hija menor, pues así como Celestia era igual a White Nightmare, Luna era igual a él en todo sentido.

Death Ride pasaba largos ratos contemplando a sus nietas tratando de imaginarse qué tan grandes y hermosas se harían con los años. Todo era felicidad, pero el destino sería cruel y en el momento en que la familia de asesinos era más feliz; éste se aseguraría de hacerlos pagar por todas las vidas tomadas y familias destrozadas.

* * *

**Un cap dedicado a explorar la historia de estos dos personajes. Espero les haya gustado, algo extraño el escribir la historia de amor de dos locos unidos por su crueldad pero en fin; de eso se tratan mis historias, ser inesperadas.**

**Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nuevo rumbo para Eclipse y la decisión de Spike:**

—¿Y qué tal los nuevos reclutas, Scoots? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash a la maestra de preescolar, Scootaloo. — ¿Ves un futuro talento entre los reclutas? Dime, dime...

Scootaloo asintió.

—Hay un potro, el único que logra hacer a la primera todo lo que les enseño. Se llama Eclipse y es genial, deberías verlo Rainbow Dash, se mueve con mucha habilidad en el aire y me atrevería a decir que en un futuro no muy lejano logrará la Rainplosión Sónica igual que tú, hasta puede que lo logre antes que yo.

—No te sientas mal Scoots, tengo plena confianza en que serás tú la que rompa mi récord de velocidad; pero no te lo dejaré tan fácil mientras no me retire, eh.

Scootaloo rio alegremente junto a su hermana mayor y mentora. Habían estado juntas desde aquella noche de acampar y en la actualidad eran muy unidas, siendo las encargadas de formar a los jóvenes voladores del futuro. Scootaloo como la maestra que recibía a los pequeñines y Rainbow Dash como la directora de la gran Academia para Prodigios Pegaso.

Entonces, entre su charla mañanera llegaron a la pista de obstáculos avanzados, utilizada sólo por maestros y algunos alumnos a punto de graduarse. Les gustaba hacer esas sesiones de vuelo mañaneras para despejarse bien antes de comenzar clases. Al diablo el café, una buena dosis de adrenalina era lo que necesitaban. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que en la pista había un potrillo de los niños recién ingresados. Eclipse, el pequeño prodigio de Scootaloo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Esta pista es demasiado para él, se podrá lastimar — dijo Scootaloo trotando hacia el pequeño que parecía estar observando la pista en un misterioso silencio.

Entonces despegó con una poderosa Rainplosión Sónica, mucho más potente que la creada por Rainbow Dash. El niño se movía a una velocidad impresionante en el aire y además tenía un control increíble a esa velocidad. La pista estaba especialmente diseñada para llevar a Rainbow Dash al límite; con obstáculos metiéndose en su camino a gran velocidad obligándola a desviarse múltiples veces durante sus ejercicios de vuelo y así aumentar su control a máxima velocidad. Pero este niño parecía que lo estaba logrando con suma facilidad, hasta parecía que era mucho más poderoso que la propia Rainbow. Las dos pegasos mayores lo observaban alucinadas, cuando Scootaloo cayó en la cuenta.

—Despegó usando una Rainplosión Sónica... eso sólo lo he visto una vez en...

—Ese no es un potro — dijo Rainbow con un hilo de voz. — Es... ¡DARK MOON!

—El nombre al que respondo ahora es Eclipse — dijo el pequeño poni aterrizando atrás de las aterradas maestras. — Y en serio no me esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí a estas horas de la madrugada. Siento mucho si las alteré, pero necesitaba ejercitar mis alas de verdad.

—¿Qué haces en mi academia? — Preguntó Rainbow tragando saliva pero aun así encarando al pequeño pegaso. Tenía miedo pero la seguridad de sus alumnos era lo más importante y si debía defenderlos eso haría; por mucho que le temiera al temible guerrero poni. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú, tú...

—No estoy aquí porque quiera, Elemento de la Lealtad — dijo Eclipse. — Mi hija dice que todos los potros de mi edad deben ir al jardín de niños; y que el compartir desde pequeño la magia de la amistad con otros pequeños ponis es la forma en que nos reformará a mí y a Aurora.

Rainbow y Scootaloo no sabían qué decir. Por Twilight sabían que en lugar de matarlos, los Windigos habían convertido en potrillos a los asesinos; pero no se imaginaron esa situación. Sonaba bastante cómico pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando con un poni que arrancaba cabezas usando sólo sus cascos reírse era muy peligroso.

—Por cierto, si esa es la pista que utilizas para entrenar no me extraña que seas tan mala volando — dijo Eclipse con una risita.

Rainbow enrojeció. Se olvidó de repente con quién estaba hablando, todo lo que le importaba era que habían tocado su fibra sensible y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Cómo que mala volando? Escúchame bien pequeño insolente: soy la poni más rápida del mundo sin contar que soy la mejor voladora de toooooooda Equestria. Hasta ahora nadie ha podido llegar a ser mi sombra más que Scoots y a ella todavía le cuesta trabajo.

—Sí, tú eres la mejor de Equestria — admitió Eclipse. — Y eso es lo preocupante. Tu pista de carreras no es ningún desafío para un pegaso de los antiguos días. Incluso el más torpe y lento de los pegasos de aquel tiempo podría pasar esto sin dificultad.

—Bueno, usted vuela a una gran velocidad ¿pero eso no es porque es miembro de la Familia Real, General Dark Moon? — Preguntó Scootaloo arrepintiéndose en el acto.

—Llámeme sólo Eclipse, profesora — pidió el pequeño pegaso. — Y no, no por eso tengo estas habilidades. Lo único que obtuve al casarme con Aurora fue la vida y juventud eternas pero mis poderes siguieron siendo los mismos.

—En ese caso, ¿cuál es el secreto para volar igual que usted, Príncipe Eclipse? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash. Suponía que él debería tener el mismo título que Celestia y Luna ya que jamás llegó a ocupar el trono.

Eclipse sonrió. No la perversa sonrisa que aparecía cuando mataba a alguien, sino que esta vez parecía estar en verdad contento. Si algo le gustaba más que asesinar a sus enemigos era volar. Se sentía libre y poderoso; uno con el viento.

—Con el nivel que tienen será muy difícil. Difícil pero no imposible.

—Estoy dispuesta a aprender — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

—Si Rainbow Dash puede, yo también. Por algo quiero igualarla — dijo Scootaloo más animada.

Eclipse miró al sol recién levantado por su hija mayor y no pudo reprimir cierta calidez viniendo de su interior. Recordaba cómo, no mucho antes de conocer a White Nightmare, un joven recién ingresado al ejército superó su miedo a él y le pidió que le enseñara a volar; y claro que le enseñó. Fue una verdadera lástima que el chico cayera en batalla pero aun así no dejaba de ser un buen recuerdo.

—El principal problema de los pegasos de esta época es que dependen demasiado de sus alas. De acuerdo, son lo básico al intentar volar; pero al momento de maniobrar deben usar todo su cuerpo, no pueden depender de sus alas para que frenen o desvíen por ustedes. Deben sincronizarse por completo y lograr maniobras funcionando como uno solo.

Ambas maestras asintieron, claro; tenía sentido.

—De acuerdo, eso me dará control — dijo Rainbow impaciente. — ¿Pero qué me da velocidad?

Eclipse agitó sus pequeñas alas.

—Debes entender, Elemento de la Lealtad, que no puedo enseñarte a volar más rápido si no tienen _control_. El control es la clave. Nosotros fortalecíamos nuestras alas atándolas a grandes pesas. Nuestros huesos de las alas funcionan igual que un músculo, crecen y se fortalecen al someterlos a mucho ejercicio.

—Entones ataré unas cuantas cuerdas y... — comenzó Scootaloo pero fue detenida por el pegaso.

—No. Primero debes entrenar tu cuerpo. Como dije antes el control es la clave. Si no tienes control a esas velocidades sólo vas a lograr matarte al estrellarte contra algo sólido. Nosotros entrenábamos las alas y el cuerpo simultáneamente pero ustedes han entrenado sólo sus alas por mucho tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer.

—Dinos cómo y cuándo — dijo Rainbow olvidando su miedo del principio.

—Si no tienen problema en venir a esta hora todos los días, algo haremos. Pero nada de entrenar las alas con pesas hasta que lo indique. Es muy peligroso y la falta de experiencia podría costarles la vida.

Estaba muy serio, realmente preocupado que alguien se lastimara por culpa suya. Y tenía muy claro que si provocaba otra muerte, no importaba de quién fuera, su segunda oportunidad se iría para siempre, ellos irían al Tartarus y los sufrimientos adicionales de Death Ride no desaparecerían. De todos modos las emocionadas pegasos se veían felices, en verdad que les hacía ilusión hacerse con el poder que tenía su raza en tiempos del Imperio.

Y claro, lo primero que haría Rainbow esa mañana sería modificar el currículo escolar para añadir el entrenamiento corporal, ya le preguntaría a Eclipse qué clase de ejercicios hacían; todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir las instrucciones del hábil poni.

Mientras, Eclipse estaba satisfecho. Sin quererlo reveló quién era en verdad pero en lugar de ponerlo en dificultades, parecía haber actuado a su favor y ahora tenía a dos posibles amistades y le ayudó a despejar su mente. De hecho, la verdadera razón por la que estaba en esa pista tan simple a esas horas de la madrugada era porque necesitaba pensar en una forma de ayudar a su esposa.

Aurora había estado muy afectada por la charla con Spike. Por primera vez la sanguinaria asesina supo qué era el arrepentimiento y le atormentaba el haberle causado tanto dolor a alguien que llegó a querer en verdad. Eso por un lado, por el otro todo era cuestión de tiempo a que alguien hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Y por alguien se refería a su hija mayor y por algo estúpido el intentar confrontar a Aurora. Estaba en un delicado estado emocional y la intervención de su hija sólo empeoraría las cosas.

...

Al igual que todos los días, Aurora regresó de la escuela y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por los jardines haciéndole tiempo a Eclipse y almorzar juntos. Como siempre, los guardias se apartaron asustados al verla pasar. Hizo una mueca, recordó que cuando recién llegó al Palacio de su hija los guardias la reverenciaban, cuando se reinsertó al ejército la recibían con afectuosos saludos de compañeros pero ahora todo había cambiado. Se apartaban de ella como si fuera un monstruo dispuesto a acabar con ellos de un momento a otro, aun si sólo tenía la apariencia de una pequeña de cinco años.

Daba igual, los guardias eran lo que menos le preocupaba en aquellos momentos. Spike, el recuerdo del dragón huyendo de ella llorando seguía atormentándola. Ni siquiera los bellos jardines, otro gusto que compartía con su hija mayor además de los dulces, podían animarla en esos momentos. El peso de sus acciones finalmente estaba haciendo mella en su corazón de piedra.

Llegó a la fuente central del jardín, una hermosa estructura de cristal cuyos chorros de agua cambiaban de color al reflejar la luz del sol; además que había grandes lirios creciendo en ella con ranas que habían hecho sus hogares en la fuente. Era hermoso y siempre le robaba una sonrisa. No esa vez.

Una sombra alta y majestuosa se posó detrás de ella.

—Si vienes a hacerme un reproche por lo de Spike llegas un poco tarde — dijo Aurora sin volverse a ver a Celestia. — No puedes hacer que me desprecie más de lo que hago ahora.

—Lo que le hiciste al pobre Spike fue una monstruosidad, apartarlo de sus padres y traerlo hasta acá para que fuera tu esclavo. ¿Cómo es que...?

—¿Cómo pude? ¿Acaso se te olvida quién fui o por qué estoy en esta situación? — Dijo Aurora aun sin volverse. — Mis acciones en los Antiguos Días destrozaron más vidas de las que puedes imaginar, no sólo por aquellos que maté sino por las secuelas de estas matanzas. El problema que tienes es que no te habías percatado del dolor porque hasta ahora jamás había afectado a alguien a quien consideras familia. Ahora compartes el dolor que muchos sintieron y algunos siguen sintiendo.

Celestia se acercó a su madre para seguir hablando pero notó entonces la mancha húmeda que se formó por las lágrimas de la potrilla, las cuales seguían cayendo.

—El juez del Tartarus no debió concedernos esta oportunidad a Eclipse y a mí. El dolor que sientes es sólo una pequeña fracción de todo el que desencadené en su momento. Así pues...

No pudo más y se arrojó a llorar. Jamás en su vida sintió verdadero arrepentimiento por algo, antes todo lo que hacía le era muy divertido y se sentía muy poderosa destrozando emocional y físicamente a los que consideraba inferiores a ella... pero ahora había cambiado. Sus acciones del pasado habían lastimado permanentemente a su primer amigo sincero fuera de su familia y el dolor de Spike era peor que el cuchillo de Zikmu penetrando su carne. Todo aquello le hizo replantearse realmente si merecía la segunda vida que su padre le concedió, si él no estaba sufriendo de más por nada. No había forma de compensar todo el dolor que ocasionó; porque bien dijo que aquello que sentían ella y Celestia no era más que una pequeña fracción de todo lo que causó.

—El abuelo Death Ride hizo lo correcto al darles esta segunda vida a ti y a papá — dijo Celestia como adivinando qué pensaba su madre.

Ella paró sus sollozos y se volvió a verla como preguntando si estaba loca. Ojos magenta contra ojos magenta. Unos mostraban una profunda tristeza, pero a la vez esperanza; los otros no mostraban más que el autodesprecio.

—El arrepentimiento que sientes ahora es la señal que tu corazón está en proceso de cambio — dijo Celestia sentándose junto a la pequeña y abrazándola con su ala para que llorara más a gusto contra ella. — White Nightmare jamás contó con el amor y la amistad necesarias para darse cuenta que sus acciones sólo traían la ruina y el dolor a los inocentes. Y sin embargo ahora que cuentas con todo eso el oscuro y retorcido ser que fue White Nightmare comienza a desvanecerse, dándole paso a Aurora.

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiera estado poseída por una entidad oscura o algo; y lo mismo haces cuando hablas de Luna y Nightmare Moon. ¿Qué no ves que no hay entidades extrañas viviendo en nosotras? Yo soy White Nightmare y Luna es Nightmare Moon. La diferencia es que yo no valgo la pena, no merezco esta oportunidad.

—La mereces mamá.

—Yo era una máquina de matar, tu hermana sólo se dejó llevar por sus emociones. No hay comparación.

—No, no la hay. Luna sí se dejó llevar por sus emociones porque ni ella ni yo teníamos a nadie para que nos guiara por el buen camino, todo teníamos que adivinarlo. Pero tú sí tuviste a alguien, y ese alguien se aseguró de desviarte, de convertirte en un ser sin conciencia, ¿y todo por qué? Porque tenía una insaciable sed de poder. Quiero pensar que abuelo Death Ride se dio cuenta de lo que te hizo y por eso decidió asumir su responsabilidad ante el Juez del Tartarus; y no sólo contigo sino que se aseguró que tu alma gemela te acompañar en este proceso.

White Nightmare sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias, Celly. Yo...

—No tienes nada que agradecer — dijo la Princesa abrazando más firmemente a su madre. — Es mi responsabilidad también el guiarte a ti y a papá para que aprovechen esta segunda oportunidad.

Se quedaron así un buen tiempo. No notaron cuando Eclipse llegó volando y las encontró así. Sonrió, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el que sus hijas fueran así de bondadosas sería algo bueno para todos. Aurora también se sentía algo mejor, pero seguía pensando en Spike. _Nada de lo que diga o haga te devolverá a tus padres joven dragón, pero aun así quisiera decirte cuánto lo siento en verdad._

...

Twilight tocaba insistentemente la puerta de Spike. Desde que vivían con las Princesas él tenía su propio cuarto.

—Spike, ¡Spike!

—Lárgate Twilight — gritó desde adentro el dragón.

La joven alicornio torció el gesto pero finalmente se armó de valor.

—Spike, sé lo que pasó entre Aurora y tú. Ábreme por favor...

Spike abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pues no había parado desde aquella horrible revelación.

—Ay Spike, no sabes cuánto lo siento...

—¿Alguna vez te han traicionado tus propios pensamientos Twilight? — Gruñó Spike con todo su cuerpo temblando de la ira. — Al principio veía muy bien la verdad, que esos dos eran monstruos y que nada de lo que hicieran la Princesa Celestia y tú podrían remediarlo. En serio lo creí, pero decidí no decir nada porque en verdad las quiero. ¿Y luego qué? Me hago ilusiones, por un momento parece que puede cambiar y que en realidad puedo llamarme su amigo. ¿Y LUEGO QUÉ?

—Desahógate Spike — le animó Twilight.

—ELLA ASESINÓ A MIS PADRES TWILIGHT, JAMÁS SABRÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE SER CRIADO POR TU PROPIA GENTE PORQUE ELLA ME SEPARÓ DE ELLOS HACE TIEMPO. ¿Y AHORA QUÉ? NO PUEDO IR A VIVIR CON LOS MÍOS PORQUE SOY UN DRAGÓN CRIADO POR PONIS.

Twilight comprendía, de hecho, se sentía culpable por haber hecho a Spike su asistente. Jamás pensó en sus sentimientos; o bueno, jamás pensó que esa vida que llevaban podría afectar a Spike en cierto punto. Y él parecía estar a punto de estallar de la ira.

—¡MALDITA SEAS WHITE NIGHTMARE! — Gritó haciendo retumbar todo el Palacio.

Fue increíble, al igual que cuando fue poseído por su propia codicia su musculatura creció, sus dientes se afilaron; su tamaño creció considerablemente.

Twilight recordó bien una de tantas historias que le contaron los Antiguos Generales: el ataque de la codicia era una etapa de la adolescencia necesaria para que los dragones alcanzaran su máximo potencial y desarrollaran su habilidad máxima. El modo combate. Un estado de ira que potencializaba la fuerza de ataque del dragón el cual tenía efectos mágicos sorprendentes: los más jóvenes se hacían adultos temporalmente, los ancianos rejuvenecían; todo para alcanzar su máximo potencial de guerreros por tiempo limitado. Pero ese famoso modo combate sólo se alcanzaba a través de la ira.

"Eventualmente pasará con tu hijo adoptivo" solía decir Eclipse "Con la vida que lleva tardará en hacerlo, pero pasará"

Todavía en el jardín, Aurora, Celestia y Eclipse sintieron retumbar todo el lugar. Se volvieron hacia una de las torres en donde un gran reptil color morado rugía con ira.

—Esto era de verlo venir — dijo Eclipse. — Modo combate.

Ambos guerreros se prepararon para la batalla pero fueron detenidos por su hija mayor, quien mandó a los soldados del área.

Tres unicornios se lanzaron contra Spike pero él los tomó con sus garras y su cola por sus cuernos y luego los arrojaba lejos. Otro unicornio quiso hacer algo también pero igualmente fue inmovilizado por el cuerno y luego se le aplicó una llave de lucha dracónica la cual partió sus dos patas traseras. Gritó del dolor.

Twilight no podía creerlo, por lo visto Spike luchaba pero no como una bestia salvaje sino que sabía lo que hacía. Los unicornios dependían demasiado de su magia y si se les inmovilizaba del cuerno era imposible que la usaran, y sin usar su magia eran presa fácil. Pegasos fueron entonces los que entraron a la batalla, pero Spike los vio venir y con un ágil salto le golpeó a uno justo en donde nacía la articulación del ala haciéndolo caer; y una vez caído, Spike procedió a fracturar su ala y otra pata. Se movía a gran velocidad y agilidad haciendo que los unicornios fueran presa fácil para él.

—Ya decía yo que los soldados de hoy en día no saben luchar — dijo Eclipse. — Hija mía, déjanos hacer algo, de lo contrario esto no va a terminar bien.

—Si los dejo hacer algo esto terminará peor — dijo Celestia muy seria.

Por su parte Twilight temblaba en un rincón. Spike la divisó pero pareció reconocerla y la dejó tranquila mientras saltaba a seguir luchando. Entonces Twilight se fijó en el libro que estaba en la cama de Spike. Él no leía casi nada que no fueran comics así que le llamó la atención. "LA GUÍA BÁSICA DEL DRAGÓN PARA COMBATE ANTI-PONI"

—Lumbre — murmuró Twilight.

Más unicornios atacaron a Spike con rayos mágicos pero según lo aprendido en las cartas de su Rey, Spike sabía que el fuego de dragón era a prueba de magia poni; así que los detuvo sin dificultad y luego los barrió con su cola.

Era suficiente. Aurora usó un hechizo de teletransportación y se plantó frente a Spike antes que siguiera haciendo estragos. Celestia quiso detenerla pero la unicornio estaba decidida.

—¡SPIKE! — Gritó Aurora.

El dragón la miró fijamente con ojos que despedían chispas de rabia.

—Es a mí a quien quieres. Dame mi merecido y termina con esto. Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ocurrió entre ambos. Yo asesiné a tus padres, yo te traje a Equestria en calidad de esclavo. Si vas a lastimar a alguien que sea a mí.

Spike rugió y levantó su garra mientras ella agachaba la cabeza dándole un punto vulnerable para que descargara toda su furia.

—Merezco esto y más. Sólo espero que así te calmes y dejes tranquilos a quienes no tienen la culpa.

La garra se detuvo en el aire. La sinceridad de Aurora desconcertó a Spike.

—Adelante — animó ella. — Termina con esto.

El arrepentimiento genuino era lo único que Spike no vio venir. Se calmó de repente, volviendo a su tamaño original así como su personalidad.

—Si te golpeo eso sólo te haría sentir mejor contigo misma — dijo fríamente.

Aurora desvió la mirada y tras dar un gran suspiro, regresó bajo las alas de su sorprendida hija.

—Tengo que saberlo — dijo Spike reteniendo a Aurora. — ¿Por qué me lo dijiste? Hubiéramos seguido siendo buenos amigos de no ser porque me contaste lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué, Aurora?

—Porque tú lo dijiste, éramos buenos amigos. No podía basar un vínculo así en una mentira. Te aprecio demasiado aunque no lo creas de alguien como yo.

Spike se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras la guerrera se alejaba tristemente con un enorme peso en su corazón. El proceso de reforma apenas estaba comenzando y sentía que no podía seguir así, aguantando ese dolor.

Eclipse no dijo nada igual que siempre; pero se veía que a él también le afectó la escena. Igual que en los viejos tiempos envolvió a su mujer con sus alas y la besó en la frente como dando a entender que estaban juntos sin importar qué; y como para reforzar el mensaje, Twilight, Luna y Pip se unieron al abrazo. Eran una familia y estaban todos para todos. Twilight miró a Spike.

—Todos somos una familia Spike. Sé que no quieres volver a ver a Aurora pero puedes contar con Celestia, con Luna, con Pip, conmigo. Tú siempre serás mi hijo Spike.

Él la miró y luego negó con la cabeza, pues había tomado una decisión. No es que creyera que Twilight lo cambió por ellos, claro que no, pero luego de su diálogo con Aurora se dio cuenta que estaba harto y que no quería saber de ponis en mucho tiempo.

Escribió una carta al Rey Lumbre y la envió. La respuesta llegó en menos de un minuto:

"Entiendo, ve hoy mismo a la entrada del bosque Everfree y enviaré a mis emisarios por ti. Me alegro que hayas elegido a los tuyos, Spike"

* * *

**Y esta es la nueva entrega del fic. Había planteado muchas cosas y traté de enfocarlo más en Eclipse pero el asunto con Aurora no podía quedarse así sin concluir. Igual hice un cameo de lo que hará más adelante el joven pegaso, de momento sólo debo decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
